Chiby HanChul : One Last Memory
by geelovekorea
Summary: No Summary. Chiby HanChul. failure romance. failure angs. yaoi. BL. DLDR. abal. gaje. typo(s). mind to review?


Drable HanChul : One Last Memory

.

Main Cast :

HanChul (Tan Hangeng aka Hankyung Super Junior x Kim Heechul Super Junior)

Genre : chibby, failure romance, failure angst

Rate : K

Warning : yaoi (boy x boy), abal, typo(s), gaje

Disclamer : Castnya jelas punya SMEnt dan orang tua mereka tapi fict ini jelas punya author

.

.

.

HAPPY READING

.

.

.

Hiks. Hiks. Hiks.

Baby namja yang cantik nampak sedang meringkuk di pojokan kelasnya. Pipinya yang chubby sudah basah karena air mata yang tak berhenti mengalir sejak tadi. Bibir mungilnya sudah sangat merah karena sedari tadi digigitnya untuk menahan tangisnya lebih keras. Dia masih ingat pesan ummanya untuk tidak menjadi namja yang cengeng. Jemari lentiknya berulang kali mengusap kasar pipinya, berusaha menghapus atau mencegah air mata untuk terus keluar. Meski semua percuma.

Ceklek.

"Chullie-yah. Oddieya?"

Sesosok baby namja yang tampan berjalan ke sudut ruangan. Mendekati namja cantik yang masih sibuk dengan air matanya. Melangkahkan kaki kecilnya kesana sampai tiba di sampingnya.

"Wae Chullie-ya?"

"Hannie. Hiks. Hannie. Hiks."

Tangis namja yang dipanggil Chullie atau lebih kenal dengan Heechul semakin kencang saat melihat siapa yang datang. Sosok yang sangat dia benci saat ini. Namja mungil tampan yang sedang tak ingin dia temui. Heechul sedang kesal padanya.

"Chullie-ya. Uljima." Hannie atau Hankyung ikut berjongkok di sebelah Heechul. Mengusap pelan punggung kecilnya yang masih terus bergetar menahan tangis. Seperti yang Xiumin Mama lakukan padanya kala Hankyung tengah menangis.

Tapi yang namanya balita tentu saja akan mudah terpancing untuk menangis. Begitu pula untuk Hankyung. Dia yang awalnya ingin membuat Heechul tenang dan menghentikan tangisnya tapi dia justru sekarang ikut berkaca-kaca. Dia juga ingin menangis saat melihat teman dekatnya menangis sedih seperti saat ini meski dia sendiri tidak tahu apa alasan Heechul menangis keras.

"Hannie. Hiks. Hannie. Hiks."

"Waeyo Chullie-ya. Uljima." Kata yang diucapkan Hankyung berulangkali. Seolah menjadi mantra penguat bukan hanya untuk namja cantiknya tapi juga untuk dirinya. Suara sedikit bergetar karena menahan tangis yang mungkin sebentar lagi pecah.

"Kajima. Hiks. Kajima."

"Mianhe. Aku halus ikut Chen Baba dan Umin Mama ke China. Tan glandpa cakit. Glandma minta Chen baba cama Umin mama balik ke Chine. Hannie halus ikut." Hankyung menundukkan kepalanya sedih. Tak bisa dipungkiri, baby Hankyung juga merasa kecewa karena harus berpisah dengan namja cantik kesayangannya ini.

"Hannie tinggal di lumah Chullie ajah. Hannie ndak ucah ikut Chen baba cama Umin mama. Minho daddy cama Taeminnie mommy pacti boyeh (read:boleh). Hannie tidak ucah pelgi ne."

Heechul mulai merajuk dan merayu Hankyung. Memegang salah satu lengan Hankyung. Mengayun ke depan ke belakang. Seperti saat sedang merajuk pada Taeminnie mommy-nya.

Hankyung hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya pelan. Sorot matanya terlihat sedih, sangat sedih. Bahkan air matanya yang sedari tadi ditahannya akhirnya mengalir juga. Dia merasa sedih saat ingat mengenai kepindahannya besok ke China.

"Hannie cih mau caja tapi pacti Chen baba ndak kacih ijin. Lagipula Tan Glandpa kemalin telpon Hannie bilang pengen ketemu. Hannie juga pengen ketemu. Bogochipo."

"Tapi kalau nanti Hannie pindah ke China, Chullie bakal lindu cama Hannie. Chullie juga mau ketemu Hannie. Bogochipo." Heechul mempoutkan bibirnya lucu. Tangannya yang sudah melepaskan lengan Hankyung kini saling bertaut di depan wajahnya. "Apa Hannie nanti tidak llindu cama Chullie?"

Hankyung menggelengkan kepalanya imut. "Cudah pacti nanti Hannie bakal lindu Chullie. Hannie juga bakal Lindu cama Cungie, Teuki cama teman-teman yang lain. Tapi Hannie ndak bica ndak ikut Baba cama Mama. Meleka pacti cedih kalau Hannie ndak ikut. Hannie pacti bakal lindu kalian cemua, telutama cama Chullie."

Hiks. Hiks.

Air mata Heechul yang sudah sempat berhenti tadi kembali mengalir deras mendengar jawaban Hankyung. Sedih karena keinginannya tidak terpenuhi meski dia sendiri tak yakin kalau apa yang dia inginkan kali ini bisa terwujud. Hal yang tak mungkin. Tapi yang namanya anak kecil tentu belum tahu bukan?

"Chullie uljima ne. Hannie bakal ke China becok. Halucnya Chullie mengajak Hannie belmain. Bial becok bica jadi kenang-kenangan. Jangan nangic teluc ne." Bujuk Hankyung lagi. "Kajja. Kita main di lapangan. Teuki, Cungie dan yang lainnya cudah menunggu dilapangan. Kita poto-poto ne. Biar nanti kalau Chullie lindu Hannie bica lihat lewat poto. Hannie juga gitu. Nanti minta tolong cama Jang concae caja."

Sepertinya Heechul mulai terbujuk dengan ucapan Hankyung. Dia membenarkan kalau dia memang harusnya membuat kenangan yang indah untuk mereka. Dengan bermain, tertawa bersama. Bukan dengan menangis bersama.

Heechul mulai mengangkat wajah mungilnya. Menghapus air mata di pipi chubbynya. Berdiri dan senyuman yang manis menghiasi wajahnya. "Ne. Kita main belcama. Tapi cebelumnya Hannie janji ne kalau Hannie tidak akan lupa cama kita. Yakcok?"

Jari kelingking Heechul terangkat di udara, di depan wajah Hankyung saat selesai mengucapkan kata terakhirnya tadi. Tentu saja jari itu disambut dengan senang hati oleh Hankyung. Mengaitkan jari kelingkingnya disana dan berjanji pada Heechul. "Yakcok."

"Kajja kita kelual. Yang lainnya pacti cudah menunggu." Jemari Hankyung yang masih mengait pada Heechul langsung menarik tangannya dan mengajak Heechul untuk ikut dengannya ke lapangan, ikut bergabung dengan teman-temannya. Berjalan di depan Heechul.

Tapi belum sempat Hankyung menarik lebih jauh, tiba-tiba saja tenaga Heechul terasa lebih kuat dari biasanya. Heechul menarik jemarinya yang masih bertautan dengan jemari Hankyung. Kaitan itu tak terlepas, bahkan membuat Hankyung sedikit terhuyung karena gerakan yang tiba-tiba.

Chup.

Belum sempat Hankyung mengajukan pertanyaan pada Heechul, Hankyung yang sangat dikejutkan dengan keberadaan sebuah bibir tipis mungil yang menyentuh pipinya dengan lembut.

Hankyung merasa tubuhnya melayang. Wajahnya menghangat. Bisa dipastikan kalau wajahnya saat ini merona merah. Sangat merah.

"Ini kenang-kenangan dali Chullie untuk Hannie. Jangan campai lupa cama Chullie ne."

Hankyung hanya bisa mengangguk patuh. Heechul menarik tangan mereka yang masih berkaitan dari tadi. Sekarang Hankyung yang mengikuti Heechul. Dia masih terpaku, terkejut dengan apa yang baru saja dialaminya.

Sepertinya kenang-kenangan terakhir yang diberikan Heechul padanya adalah kenangan terindah yang pernah ada. Tentu saja Hankyung akan menepati janjinya kalau Hankyung selalu mengingat Heechul, namja cantiknya.

.

.

.

END

.

.

.

Anyeong, Gee muncul lagi dengan cerita chiby gaje. Karena chiby jadi maklum kalo kata-katanya sengaja dibuat cedal seperti layaknya anak kecil. Tp gk tau kenapa Gee kok merasa mereka dewasa sebelum waktunya y? #plak *dibantaiHeechul

Btw makasih buat readers yang udah mau baca semua fict abal dan gaje Gee dan ninggalin jejaknya. Masih mau baca fict Gee yang udah lama. Bahkan ada yang jadiin Gee favorit author atau favorit story. Aww, Gee gak nyangka. *guling-gulingbarengXiumin.

Akhir kata, mind to review again?#bighugwiffteukjaebumtae


End file.
